Together by Chance: Unmasking Fate collab Hermy13
by froga10t
Summary: LilyxJames fic. James has a plan to hook his love, but when it all goes wrong after a tiny comment, can he get the fiery red-head back before it is too late? Hermy13 froga10t collaboration! R
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – Opening

"EVANS."

"What Potter!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"Because you are an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. Potter." Lily spat at James and turned on her heel her amazing red hair flying around behind her.

"Bad Luck Prongs."

"Thanks Padfoot." Said James sarcastically

"You know what Prongs…"

"What."

"We should have a Halloween party. A masked Halloween do, you should get her then."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, but we don't want everyone there just a select few including Lily"

"Oooo, since when have you ever called Evans, Lily."

"Shut up."


	2. Masked Maladies

**AN. The disclaimers etc are on Hermy13's profile...I can't be bothered to re-write them...**

Chapter 2 – Masked Maladies

"_Lily Evans, the Marauders formally invite you to a masked Halloween Party. Please wear suitable Halloween clothing, though dress-up is not necessary, and a half-face mask. The boys will be fully masked. A Marauder will meet you at seven-twenty, seven-thirty, seven-forty or seven-fifty, for the party at eight o'clock, in the Gryffindor common room. Please be prompt._ Eh? A party?"

Violet sighed. "I wish _I_ got invited to parties by _the_ coolest kids in our year…" she sighed again. "You are _so_ lucky, Lily. James is, like, your own personal stalker, or something, you're friends with Remus and Sirius, oh and the other one, Peter, isn't it?"

"Yes, Peter. I suppose you're right…but you seriously don't want _James_ as a stalker, he is so arrogant!" Violet glanced at the ceiling, preparing for another – as she labelled – 'James Potter Rant'.

"You said-"

"I know! But _still_! He _is_! I just don't understand why he has to constantly annoy me? He is constantly winding me up, and he _knows_ it! That's what aggravates me."

"I know Lily. You have said…about hundred times. Look, are you going to this, or what?"

"Of _course_ I am!! I'm not going to not go just because of _Potter_! Remus, Sirius and Peter have also invited me. Anyway, I don't see what's so great about it. It's just a party…"

Violet threw herself back on her bed in frustration and yelled out. "Just a party?! _JUST A PARTY?!_ _How_ can you say that? If you _only_ knew how lucky you are, I mean come _on_ Lily, if _only_ you _knew_…"

"Remus."

"Hi lily how are you? Asked Remus kindly

"Fine, erm… I was wondering if you could send a invitation to Violet Blue it's just...Erm…it doesn't matter if you can't… was just wondering its nothing it doesn't matter." Lily stammered. She stood up to walk to the girl's dormitory.

"No, Lily I'll ask the others if we could squeeze an extra person in. Top secret, Sirius has had his eye on her for about a week so that should go down nicely." Remus sighed

"But Sirius is going out with Esme Spinnet."

"This is Sirius we're talking about so I think by next week Esme will have added someone to her hate list (she already has quite a few)."

"Mmmmm. Yeah thanks so much Remus, Violet would be so happy if she got invited she was saying last night that I always get invited to the _coolest_ parties organised by the _coolest _kids in school."

"Yeah…I'll ask them tonight seen as the party's in five days." Said Remus looking pleased with himself. Lily burst out laughing; she stood up and walked over to the girls dorms.

"What? WHAT?" Shouted Remus after her.

Lily crept into the dormitory. She hadn't realised quite how late it had been, she had got carried away doing homework in the library. Suddenly she remembered Violet's invitation and shuffled over to the sleeping girl.

"Violet," she whispered and shook Violet gently. "_Violet_." Violet grumbled as she stirred and pulled the duvet closer around her. Lily shook her again, before sighing and tentatively flicked her cheek.

"Hmm…? Wha-who? Who is it…?"

"It's me, Lily. I have a surprise for you. You'll like it."

"Why now?"

"Because I have to take some first-years to Hogsmeade to pick up a gift for a friend or something, so I won't be here when you get up – like normal."

"Oh…okay. Wha' is it?" Lily forced herself to sound genuinely excited.

"_Only_ an invitation to the Marauders Halloween party! It's not _that_ important, but I thought you might want one. It's tomorrow by the way." Violet sat up abruptly and squealed.

"_Oh. My. GOSH!_ ThankyouLilyThankyouLilyThankyouLilyThankyouLily-"

Lily smacked a hand playfully across Violet's mouth. "You're welcome. Now get back to sleep before you wake anyone else up. Goodnight." She grinned and slipped into her pyjamas and snuggled into bed.

"Goodnight Lily. You're the best." Violet lay in bed smiling inanely, stifling her laughter at the prospect of she, _Violet Blue_, going to a _Marauders_ party…and seeing Sirius outside of class and not in robes. _How_ good was this? Surely nothing could go wrong?

Lily woke up and yawned. She looked over to the sleeping girl in the next bed though the gap in her curtains.

Ten minutes later she was walking down the school drive way with ten little squeaking first years. It was one of their little friends birthday and they needed to get a present for them (none of them had a owl and all of the school ones were unavailable). It was noon when Lily got back to her dormitory and of course Violet was only just getting up she had just got dressed when Lily walked though the door to the dormitory.

"Hey, Lily what colour hair do you think I should have tonight."

"I don't know if you want to get noticed by Sirius then just be yourself." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, thanks I think I'll be blonde."(She's a metamorphagus.)

Six hours later after spending the afternoon relaxing in the grounds for probably the last sun of the year, by the lake chatting about the coming evening.

They spend the remaining time getting ready Violet was wearing a small tight black dress with small violet stars scattered over her dress, with a half-face black mask also with violet stars scattered over it. Lily was also wearing a small tight black dress but this time it had small sliver stars scattered over it and the same with her half-face mask. Violets long blonde hair was lose. Lily's long red hair was partly loose with part of her hair in a small bun held in place by magic.

They walked down the girl's dormitory staircase together nearly everyone was at dinner so they did not look weird. It was seven-fifty and Sirius was waiting for the last remaining people.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hi Lily. Hi _Violet_, you look _amazing_."

"Thanks _Sirius_. Is there any one else now or just us."

"Just you I think."

"Shall we be off then?"


	3. You're History!

**AN. Hope you like it...R&R as always**

Chapter 3 – You're History!

The party was being held in the Room of Requirement – obviously – so all the decorations were fantastic. The floor was thick black carpet, the walls were dark blue with yellow and white stars spread randomly over them and the floor was littered with tables laden with snacks and drinks. Lily glanced at the boys, who were fully masked and tried to pick one who looked nice. Eventually, after being asked to dance three times by the same person – who she almost knew was James – she walked up to his friend and asked him to dance. He replied yes in a strange voice, deepened by a stretching charm (stretching his vocal chords), and caught her hand as a new track began.

He danced so well that Lily was swept off her feet – literally, he picked her up a few times. They swung around and spun and sashayed and tapped so well that the other dancers respectively stepped aside. Then a slow, romantic track came on. The boy smoothly slipped his hand onto Lily's waist and grasped her hand, leading her into one of the most romantic slow dances of her life.

James' mind was reeling. First, his plan had worked, Remus had asked Lily to dance a few times so she thought that he was James, and then Lily asked _James_ to dance, just to peeve "him" off. Now they were dancing and they were so close, her head on his shoulder, his hand on her waist, swaying gently to the music, and it was amazing. He had never felt so much love for Lily in the whole world, is whole time at Hogwarts, ever since he had first met her. Now all he had to do was sneak away before they pulled their masks off at the end.

"Oh, this is wonderful…" Lily muttered.

"Lily, I…I really like you…" James whispered. Lily tensed slightly.

"Why…why thank you. You dance so well, but I don't know you…"

"It's okay, but now I must leave, you cannot see my face…goodbye. I'll be in touch…"

And he swept out of the room, flicking his cape behind him.

Lily stood staring for a moment after her dream boy had left wondering what to do next.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Esme had seen Sirius walk in hand-in-hand with Violet Blue she was so furious with him. How could she be so stupid going out with Sirius Black, he had a different girlfriend every week. Why did she think that she was different? When he walked in she ran up to him slapped the mask he was wearing and ran out of the room crying her eyes out.

Lily was confused; she could stay here and be aggravated by James or follow her dream boy and find out who he was. Lily made up her mind. She ran from the room and saw the boys mask peeping round the corner of the corridor to see if she came out of the party.

"Wait! Please." Lily begged him. Now walking towards him.

His mask disappeared.

"No please wait." Lily shouted sounding scared he would leave her.

"Come and find me then." He teased her, waving his hand round the corner for Lily to take hold of.

She ran and grabbed it giggling uncontrollably.

"Come back to the party with me and at midnight we'll find out who each other is, please." Said Lily hopefully.

"Why? When we could go back to the dormitories and have fun."

"The dormitories are boring we could go in there any time but tonight only comes once a year."

"Ok." James said he did not want to lose Lily this early in the evening he needed to give her what she wanted for her to stay with him.

She desperately wanted midnight to come to find out who her dream boy is.

"Do you want a drink, Princess?" asked James kindly.

"Yes please." Lily giggled

"Go and take a seat I'll be over in a minute."

"Hey Prongs."

"Hey Padfoot."

"How's it going with Lily?"

"Great. I see Esme's history."

"Yeah, you better get over there; Lily looks like see can't live with out you."

"Yes and you would know wouldn't you See you, Violet is also giving you that look as well, good luck with that."

As James sat down, Lily reached sideways and laced her fingers with his, smiling. She took her drink with the other hand and sipped.

"Mmmmm…thanks. I needed that. So…am I allowed to try to guess who you are?" James panicked, you were allowed to guess and give clues, but Lily would guess instantly and that would ruin it. So he shook his head.

"Nah…I mean, no. we're not allowed, shame that really…I have to wait another half an hour to see you." He stroked under her chin and draped an arm across her shoulders. "Lily…" he said thoughtfully, "what would you do if you were with someone…hmmm…unexpected? I know I'd get one heck of a shock…you?" Lily looked skywards.

"I'm not sure really…depends if I liked him or not. If it was, oh I don't know…say Frank I'd – hey, you're not Frank are you? You seem quite like Frank…"

"No, no, no, I'm not Frank, I can assure you." James laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay then. You see, if you _were_ Frank I think I would be a little pleased, after all Frank is _so_ nice to his girlfriends…but I would be a little concerned, after all he is already dating Alice…they are so sweet together, don't you think?" she sighed, leaning into James's shoulder, and nodded in their direction, it was obvious who they were, where they were gazing mushily into each others eyes and slow dancing. James nodded, knowing that he would give _anything_ to be like that with Lily one day…he pulled her in closer as the light's dipped low and a soft, romantic track came on. She rested her head backwards onto his shoulder and hoped against hope that she was right about whom she thought it would be, but she almost knew that it couldn't be…he was _never_ like this…but could it be him?

She didn't want to think about whom it was she wanted to save the surprise till later. She lifted her head a bit so she could see the dance floor. Violet and Sirius were dancing together Sirius' hands on Violets waist, her arms round his neck, their foreheads of their masks leaning on the other ones.

While Alice was leaning against Frank her head on his shoulder.

"Can we go and dance please?" Asked Lily sweetly.

"Of course we can Princess", said James kindly.

They stood up their hands still laced together and walked over to the dance floor.

They faced each other.

"You look amazing, you know", said James staring at Lily and her tight, mini dress that really showed off her figure.

"Thank you that _is_ the effect I was going for", said Lily shyly.

Half an hour of dancing later, a bell began to ring, signalling the end of the party and for everyone to take off their masks. Lily snapped out of her day-dream as she realised she was going to find out who her seducer was. James felt the perspiration build up under his gloves and behind his mask as he slowly reached up to take of his mask; he glanced around to see if everybody else was. Sure enough there was Remus staring at the beautiful girl who had taken so nicely to him, then realised who he was and run off crying as he _wasn't_ who she thought he was, while Sirius and Violet were kissing a bit too passionately for Peter to stand next to them, he was about to wet himself laughing. Most people had found their match, but a few left disappointed.

"Come on. Everyone else has taken off their masks, it's time to take off your mask, I already have," Lily prompted and grinned. James realised that it was now or never, time to take his chance, ready or not. He peeled his mask from his slightly sweaty face and let his arms drop down. Lily paled and gasped.

"James?!"

Her arms hit her sides and her mask fell to the floor.


	4. It Was YOU!

**AN. The Weasleys come in...R&R and yahtah yahtah yahtah**

Chapter 4 – It was YOU?!

"Was that really _you_ being so nice to me?"

"Erm...Yeah."

"But you asked me to dance earlier", said Lily, confused.

"Err actually that was Remus, I tried to make you think it was me."

"You did that just to be with me? I didn't know liked me that much…"

"Err…Yeah." He was surprised that it was going so well he thought that she would have stormed off as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Prongs."

"Hi Padfoot."

"She's still here then?"

"She can hear you, you know," said James fearfully.

"_She_ has a name." Spat Lily at James and Sirius.

Lily stormed out of the room.

"Thanks Padfoot."

"What?! What did I do wrong?"

James ran from the room after Lily.

"LILY!"

Sirius had forgotten Violet, who was waiting for him.

Lily was halfway down the corridor.

"Lily! Wait please."

"Why, you want my like a prize. Oh I'll have a go at getting _her_ the _girl_ with no name." screamed Lily tears rolling down from her eyes.

"No it's not like that; it wasn't me who said that, it was Sirius_ I_ stood up for you."

It was now or never, thought James to show how much he loved her.

Before Lily could say anything James grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Lily panicked what _was_ she doing kissing _James Potter_?

Well he was the person that had been nice to her all night, just so he could be with her.

Yeah I'll give him a chance to prove himself to me, thought Lily.

She relaxed and grabbed James' arms, her lips still pressed against his; she placed his hands round her hips and put hers round his neck.

She carried on letting him press his lips against hers but shocked him by kissing back too.

They didn't know how long they stood there for but when they stopped Lily was the first to speak.

"I'll give you a chance. To see if you really want me."

"Oh. I do", pushing her against the wall behind her, so she could not escape.

James kissed her again.

"What do you want to do know" Lily asked her new boyfriend when they broke apart.

"I dunno, shall we go to my dormitory?"

"James! What _do_ you take me for?!" Lily replied, completely scandalised by the casual suggestion. James gasped, "_No_! Not for _that_, Lily-flower. Just to be on our own, that's _all_, I _promise_." James held up a hand solemnly and nodded. Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay...but no funny business," she linked arms with him and they walked up to his dorm. "By the way...where did 'Lily-flower' come from...?"

James walked over to his bed dragging Lily behind him. He sat down on his bed, Lily looked nervous.

"I've promised I'm not going to do any thing." Lily did not look convinced. James stood up and turned her around so her back was to the bed. He grabbed her waist a pulled her into to a very passionate kiss, he pushed against her so she fell over backwards on to the bed.

"There now you're down and you can't get up. I'm in control."

Lily started hiccupping; the effect of the butter beer was making her a little bit on the giggly side.

"James what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to sit down."

"Well it worked." They were both sitting down normally.

"Mmmmm…hee, hee, hee, oh _James_," Lily giggled and batted his hand away playfully.

"But you have something on your cheek!" he protested. It was the Christmas holidays; Lily had stayed over because her parents had gone away. Of course, James stayed with her. Nowadays they were the happiest, cutest couple anyone had seen. They could be seen going for romantic strolls, having dinner together, having snowball fights and being cutesy-cuddly, which they used as a weapon against unwanted guests – such as annoying first-years. It was Christmas day, and the best Christmas Lily had _ever_ had.

At eight-thirty James had bounded into her empty dorm, grinning stupidly, rather like an over-excited puppy and begging her to get up so they could open their presents under the tree in the common room. When he had finally dragged her downstairs, they bumped into Arthur Weasely who was in their year, who had also stayed behind. The three sat down by their respective piles, Arthur was smiling, Lily was smiling and James was fidgeting, desperate to begin.

"Can I start _now_, Lily-flower?" he had begged. Lily had cuffed him playfully over the head and nodded.

"Okay, James. But don't make a big mess." He nodded eagerly and dived at the pile of carefully wrapped boxes. Lily and Arthur joined him, but more cautiously. James finally got through the paper of a large, squishy present.

"Oh, look! A new Quidditch cloak! Just what I wanted!"

"James, look, I got that book I really wanted from Violet, _Observations from an Owlery_. What's that Arthur?" he was holding a lumpy green jumper with a large letter "A" on it. He blushed furiously.

"It's from my mum. She always knits these things. Bill probably got one too. He should come down but he's a bit lazy. It's only half-past nine, he won't be down yet." However hideous the sweater was, it was a gift from his mother, so he yanked it over his eyes.

Lily kept glancing at James's pile of presents, wondering when he would reach the small, square box which contained her present. At the same time, James was stealing glimpses at Lily, hoping she would like what was in her present. Arthur noticed these stolen glances and smiled to himself.

"Hey...Lily, right?" Billius yawned. "And James Potter, nice work in the last Quidditch match, by the way. Bill Weasely, Arthur's younger brother-" he grinned and muttered, "-_unfortunately_." Arthur waved towards his pile.

"Here you go, open them before I do." Bill leapt at his presents in a similar manner to James and tore at the wrapping happily. The four were chatting about their presents when James got Lily's present open. The box was small – about six inches square – and, as mentioned, square, it was dark red with, engraved in gold on the top under a small picture of the Gryffindor lion, some writing:

_James Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Seeker Gloves_

He gasped as he prised the lid off to reveal a pair of brown-red leather gloves, with golden stitching, just begging to be used on the pitch. James grabbed Lily, hugged her, kissed her, kissed her again and hugged her.

"Thank you Lily! This is the best present _ever_. You already gave me the best thing I could wish for, and then you give me these _beauties_! Thank you!" he hugged her again. Lily looked bewildered.

"What else did I give you?"

"You gave me _you_," he whispered.


	5. Christmas, Cuteness and Crying

Chapter 5 – Christmas, Cuteness and Crying

Chapter 5 – Christmas, Cuteness and Crying

"James, don't embarrass me!"

"I'm not trying to Lily-flower. Are you going to open my present or what?"

"Yes, of course I am, this will be it then won't it", said Lily picking up a box that was about one inch square.

"Yes it will be."

Lily opened the box slowly in case it was a joke. She looked in the box and found a surprise.

"Ohh, James they're beautiful!"

"You like them then?"

"They're gorgeous! Yes, thank you."

"Here, I'll help you put them on."

Lily gave James the two small jewels which he put in her ears.

She found her new mirror (from her mum as a Christmas present) and looked into it, admiring her pretty, diamond earrings.

"Come here, my precious little diamond." James whispered to Lily.

They moved closer each other. James reached his arm forward and took hold of Lily's cheek as he kissed her lips.

"Shall we take the rest of our presents up stairs, Lily?" Asked James.

"Mmmmm", Lily said, not totally coherent after being kissed.

They stood up totally forgetting their presents walking over to the boy's dormitory stairs. As soon as they had shut the door to the stairs behind them, James had pushed Lily against the wall.

"So the reason was not presents, but me and the love I bring to you."

"Yes."

"I love you, James." She breathed down his ear as he lent forward to kiss her.

"I love you too."

Just as he kissed Lily the door opened. The kissing couple broke apart and Bill was standing there.

"Err…you forgot your presents."

"Erm. Thanks."

They carried their presents up to James dorm and dumped them on Sirius' empty bed, before throwing himself next to Lily, who was perched on his. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down next to him and they began snogging again, lying next to each other. Slowly James moved his hand down Lily's back, but she caught it and put it firmly on his waist. He grinned sheepishly at her and they both forgot it. They began playing 'tag' and launching themselves at each other, ending up in a laughing pile of tangled limbs on the floor. James' hand started moving on Lily's back again, upwards this time, not down, but she was laughing so hard she didn't notice – until, that is, he had his hand up her bra. She yelled out and pulled herself away from him, glaring in a strange, half-scared, half-frightened sort of way.

They both went and sat down on different beds.

"Do you love me or my body, James?"

"I'm sorry, Lily-flower. I didn't mean to scare you. Come here, let's kiss and make-up, eh?" he leaned closer to her, but she shrank back.

"Get away from me, James," she hissed. He looked abashed.

James muttered, "Look, I'm _sorry_. I just...I thought we were ready...don't you like me?" he asked, before realising what a bad thing that was to say. Lily gasped.

"_James_! Of _course_ I like you! I just don't appreciate you sneaking around like that! It's like you didn't want to ask...or you, you don't think it's worth asking so you do it anyway! You ARROGANT TOE-RAG, you!" She screamed and slapped James hard across the cheek. "And you can _forget_ even _thinking_ about asking me back, I realise I must have been to star-struck and drunk to realise what I was getting myself into...you must have _known_, you USER, you!" she turned and stormed out of the room, stopping just before the door, wearing a surprisingly calm face. "You know what," she almost whispered.

"What?" James asked tentatively.

"I hate you, Potter," she said sweetly. "I really, really hate you."

And she slammed out of the dorm.

Behind the door, Sirius had his ear pressed hard against the wood. "Lily-flower?" he muttered, just as she stormed past him, but she was in some sort of blind rage and didn't even glance his way. He scuttled down to the common room to report what he had heard and get the balanced argument in before Lily made everyone prejudiced against James. As he panted into the warm, cosy room and skidded across to their bunch of friends, his face fell. Lily was standing by them, fuming, and ranting about "_James Potter this!_" and "_James Potter that!_" Sirius distinctly heard the words "arrogant toe-rag" and "tried to kill me" and...Wait, tried to _what_? He ran up to the fizzling girl.

"He _didn't_! He didn't, I swear!" Lily turned on him; steam seemed to be coming from her ears – courtesy of a giggling Violet behind her and a strained look from Alice – another dorm-mate – who was trying to not laugh at how wound up Lily was. She screamed and hollered and bellowed and screeched down his ear hole so he couldn't hear anymore, waving her fist dangerously and pointing at him, at her and up the stairs regularly. Sirius had no idea what she was going on about but after she had let out some steam (sorry for the pun) he put a hand over her mouth and said in a voice you would usually use for a three-year-old: "That's nice Lily. Now shall we forget this nonsense and go and make up with James?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NEEEEEEEEVEEEEEER!! I WILL KILL HIM OR MYSELF OR YOU OR VIOLET OR ALICE BEFORE GONG BACK TO HIM!! HE HAD _BETTER_ APOLOGISE OR I WILL HAVE TO STRANGLE HIM!" suddenly she looked thoughtful. "Sirius...how did you know, you weren't listening, but you came from behind...were you in the room?" she glared at him.

"N-no..." Sirius began to loose his nerve against the she-dragon. "I was...I was behind...the-the d-door..." he looked at his feet.

"SO YOU WERE EAVES-DROPPING! YOU _SICK PERSON_!! WHY WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON US? EH? TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW TO GET SOME ACTION FOR YOURSELF, HUH? _PIG_." She spat at his feet, after releasing him from the chokehold she had pulled him into and strode out of the room. He turned around to face Violet and Alice glowering at him.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to! But I heard them snogging and was coming back down when there was a scream and Lily sounded scared and James apologised – albeit a little insincerely – but he _did_ say sorry. Lily yelled again and ran out, I figured she was gonna get you lot on her side and I wanted it to be an even fight, so I was gonna tell what I heard but nobody listened and now Lily's upset, James is upset and you all hate me! I only wanted you lot to have an even opinion but you wouldn't listen and now she's gone and I'm going too!" he had damp looking eyes as he ran from the room. Violet looked at Alice. "And no, Violet, we're not going out any more if you won't listen to me! You can find another boyfriend, at that!"

And, just like Lily, he slammed out of the room.


	6. Dinner in the Room of Requirement

Chapter 6 – Se

Chapter 6 – Se...Dinner in the Room of Requirement

Lily Evans is going out with _who_"  
"Yeah that's what I said when Alice told me. Good job her and Frank split up."

"Erm…I thought we were talking about lily here. I have got to stop her making the biggest mistake of her life. Why on earth would any body go out with _Snivellus?_" Said James staring somewhere over by the portrait hole. This after a moment was obviously the wrong place to look because a moment later Lily came though it and James was staring at where her chest filled out. She looked at him and then at the place he was staring at. Lily marched up to him and roared "YOU SICK-MINDED LITTLE USER! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

"No Lily…Wait…it's not like that…"

"Yes it is!"

Lily stormed off up the girl's stair case.

"Oh. Here is Alice see you later guys."

They watch Sirius walk over to Alice and heard some of their very short conversation.

"Hey babe." Said Sirius placing his hands on her waist.

"Hi Sirius." Said Alice dropping her bag and swinging her arms to round his neck.

After that they started kissing like crazy.

"Hey James, where are you going?" Sirius asked in a pause.

"To get Lily back. First I need to think of a plan..."

James glanced at his watch for the forty-second time that minute (42 is the meaning of life. Get over it), and sighed (for the forty-second time actually), and looked at Alice and Sirius and sighed (forty-three...), looked at Frank and his new girlfriend Esme, and, you guessed it, sighed (forty-four...). He stood up, rearranged the cushions and sat down again. He poked the fire with – and he only realised this later – the tongs. He lay down, sat up, knelt on the floor, went into the worship position, lay on his back with his feet pedalling in the air, stood on his head, but nothing seemed comfortable. After three hours of stressing in the common room - and getting very odd looks from the concerned Gryffindors nearby – he decided something must be done.

"SIRIUS!!" he yelled and his best mate scuttled to his side.

"Yup?" James grabbed his shoulders, much to Sirius's alarm.

"I need something to distract me from Lily and Snivellus; I can't stop imagining what they might be up to. Think, what always distracts you?" Sirius stared at the ceiling.

"Cookies! Come on! I know the elves love feeding us, I go to the kitchens all the time!" he seized James's wrist and wrenched him to the kitchens. It was there that James had his idea.

It was nearly midnight when James decided it was the right time.

He got his broom out of his trunk and walked over to the window, he opened it and soared out and over to the girls tower. He looked in all of the windows and at last found the right one he opened the window with his wand and flew inside closing the window behind him. He walked over to Lily's bed she looked so peaceful.

"Lily-flower."

"Heh…what who is it."

She opened her eyes and saw James standing there.

"JA-"

James placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. Please take me back I'm so sorry, we don't have to do any thing just yet. I'll prove my self to you. Please." He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Get on my bed. If anyone sees you I'll be done for."

James climbed on her bed and closed the curtains around them.

"_If_ I take you back, I'll have to dump Severus."

"_Snivellus_."

"Yeah and if I take you back we do not say any thing about tonight."

"Ok"

"You'll have to prove your self first. It's my birthday next week so I'll dump Severus tomorrow. You can prove you self to me on my birthday." She spat the words, but with a sort of softness, like she didn't want to do it, but liked it all the same.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"James!"

"What? If we're going to be together then you need to kiss me."

But before she could kiss him back, James stepped off the bed and walked to the window picking up his broom stick. "Good-bye Lily-flower."

He flew back to his dorm feeling happy with himself, whilst worried that she was doing out of spite or something. The next week past very quickly and soon it was Lily's birthday. She had of course dumped Severus. James sent her a note during History of Magic (Last lesson) which read;

_Dear Lily-flower,_

_Meet me at the bottom of the girl's staircase at_

_6 pm tonight. No need for dinner. Wear something that you think_

_I would like to see you in. Be ready for a fun night._

_ From your lover_

_ James_

_P.S tell no one where or what you are doing tonight._

Lily snorted. "Lover indeed! He'll have to be _very_ lucky to get anything love-y dove-y from _me_!" and she crumpled up the letter, resolving to go, all the same.

Lily arrived at the bottom of the girl's stair case at 6 pm prompt. She was wearing a black mini dress with a leather corset around her middle that really showed off her figure (Even more than the dress from Halloween) with black high heeled sandals on her feet (she wondered to herself 'why am I doing this?! I don't even like him!' as she wandered down the stairs). She looked around the deserted common room (everyone was at dinner) to see James just coming out of the boy's stair case wearing a pair of jeans and white shirt, open at the top few buttons, and a rather dashing smile.

"Shall we be off then?" James asked Lily.

"Erm…Yes. Er…Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He stroked her arm, which she linked it with his. They walked to the seventh floor corridor.

"Wait a moment while I get the room ready."

"Eh?"

James walked in front of the wall three times and slowly, like flowers blooming, the shape of a small, wooden door twirled its way into an arch. James held her hand up and kissed it.

He opened the door for Lily to walk though.

Immediately Lily was hit by the smell, a beautiful – if slightly overwhelming – scent that smelled of exotic flowers and spices and all sorts of wonderful foods. At the end of the room there were three walls sticking out, and what seemed to be stairs behind them, but the door was only a little ajar, so she couldn't really tell.

Lily was wondering what was up there, when James said "Do you want to sit down?"

Pulling out a chair from under the table for Lily to sit on, they wondered how to get some food; Lily was wishing that she could have some pasta, when lo and behold; some pasta appeared on her plate.

"James!" she tittered excitedly. "James! You have to _wish_ for food! Go on!" James screwed up his eyes and wished for something and on his plate appeared some kind of mush. Lily leaned closer. "What is it?" she looked at it like it was an alien.

"Corn beef hash!" James declared happily. "My favourite meal!" and he stuck his fork in.

They had both had so much house-elf-made-wine they were a bit tipsy. Lily was leaning back in her chair hiccoughing and slugging more and more of it back, with none of the reservations she usually had. She carried on leaning and fell off her chair. James stood up – carefully, he was a bit to drunk too – and helped her up.

"Shall I show you what is up those stairs, Lily-flower?"

"Only if you want to." She smiled and leaned against him – a bit too hard, as they both fell over sideways, cackling. Lily turned to James and slid her finger down his chest, sending electric shocks through him; he had been waiting for so long to do this.

They walked through the door which leads to a spiral stair case they walked up it bumping on the walls, pulling off Lily's corset and kissing as they went. Throwing Lily's corset on the floor (When they arrived at the top) and pushing her against the wall grabbing her waist and pulling her into a snog they only stopped after James broke the kiss.

"You are _supposed_ to be impressing me – don't stop," she whined, pulling at his t-shirt trying to kiss him again.  
"I know. You see, I was going to ask you to come on here..." he turned her head to the main object in the room, a four poster bed made of mahogany and covered in blue and green drapes, and they walked to where James wanted them to be. James pulled her hips closer to his and kissed all over her face and neck, before kissing her full on the lips and pushing her backwards on to the bed so he was lying on top of her. The couple lay on the bed, kissing frantically, in between laughing and tickling each other. When they were both tired out and lay panting on the bed, James leaned close to Lily and whispered.

"Are you ready yet Lily?" Lily looked confused as her completely pickled brain processed the question. Her face lit up, and then she smiled seductively.

"Yes, I think I am." She flopped backwards, yanking James onto her front pulling him into the position she wanted him in by his top.

They carried on kissing for a while before James got his arms further up her back and pulled the zip down from her dress it was soon with her corset on the floor closely followed by James' jeans and t-shirt. They stopped for a moment lying next to each other looking at each other.

"Are you still ok with this, Lily?" he looked worried, like he was about to break the rules. But Lily snuggled right up to him and pulled the duvet over them.

"Mmmmm-hum...I'm good...brr, James, I'm freezing, why didn't you get somewhere centrally heated?" James slipped closer to her.

"Better?" she nodded. "And what's central heating?"

"Look, forget it...muggle stuff..." James kissed Lily's ear, making her squeal, and muttered into it,

"Lily...I love you." she looked at him in a way that reminded him of a stuffed rabbit, wide-eyed and rather startled for a minute; then she hugged him hard and buried her face in his neck.

"I...I love you too."


End file.
